Toco Toucan
The Toco toucan (Ramphastos toco) is at home in South America's tropical forests but recognized everywhere. The toucan's oversized, colorful bill has made it one of the world's most popular birds. The 7.5-inch-long (19-centimeter-long) bill may be seen as a desirable mating trait, but if so, it is one that both male and female toucans possess. In fact, both sexes use their bills to catch tasty morsels and pitch them to one another during a mating ritual fruit toss. As a weapon, the bill is a bit more show than substance. It is a honeycomb of bone that actually contains a lot of air. While its size may deter predators, it is of little use in combating them. But the toucan's bill is useful as a feeding tool. The birds use them to reach fruit on branches that are too small to support their weight, and also to skin their pickings. In addition to fruit, Toco toucans eat insects and, sometimes, young birds, eggs, or lizards. Toco toucans live in small flocks of about six birds. Their bright colors actually provide good camouflage in the dappled light of the rain forest canopy. However, the birds commonly keep up a racket of vocalization, which suggests that they are not trying to remain hidden. Toucans nest in tree holes. They usually have two to four eggs each year, which both parents care for. Young toucans do not have a large bill at birth—it grows as they develop and does not become full size for several months. These iconic birds are very popular pets, and many are captured to supply demand for this trade. They are also familiar commercial mascots known for hawking stout, cereal, and other products. Indigenous peoples regard the bird with a more sacred eye; they are traditionally seen as conduits between the worlds of the living and the spirits. Roles * It played Bird Bingo in The Mallard's New Groove Gallery Toco-toucan5.jpg Toucan, Toco (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Toucan_purchasing_animal.png IMG_7842.PNG IMG_8061.JPG IMG 8058.PNG 226-1.jpg|Marsupilami (1993) Gusto Gummi.jpg Screenshot_20180207-185255.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) JungleBunch Toucan.png|The Jungle Bunch DP-JungleAnimals__06451.1416468221.250.250.jpg Star meets Toco Toucan.png 9780439339018_mres.jpg 77A3818D-CA1F-4AEF-8A83-F53EE1884F09.jpeg C629BAD3-A8D0-48B7-B622-B681F707110A.jpeg 6F047A45-29FD-4968-957B-92F073766B6B.jpeg Toucans Flamingoes Vultures Penguins Storks.png 733Toucannon.png C58CCE7A-8F7E-4333-BDA1-B50AE66630C4.jpeg See Also * Keel-Billed Toucan * Channel-Billed Toucan * Aracari * White-Throated Toucan * Green-Billed Toucan * Black-Mandibled Toucan * Choco Toucan Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Woodpeckers and Relatives Category:Rio Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals